This research is to implement, further refine and evaluate a prototype within the private business sector which uses a foster care model to provide short-term, overnight care to frail older adults using private residences. Appropriate community care utilization can ease caregiver burden and stress and decrease the likelihood of institutional placement. One undeveloped service option is short-term, overnight, community-based respite care within private residences. The anticipated outcome will be an effective, self-sustaining, marketable service which can be replicated by either proprietary or not-for-profit agencies for frail older adults or other dependent populations. Data are expected to support the ability of private individuals to implement a training program generalized from behavioral approaches and nursing care concepts enabling them to function as surrogate caregivers. Caregiver burden and stress is expected to be relieved. Frail older adults who utilize the service are expected to maintain their living statuses longer than would be expected by chance. Financial data are expected to support Kin Care's ability to function independently in the third year and licensure recommendations will be developed. A pre/post test design with follow-up utilizing a non-equivalent comparison group and survey techniques will be implemented. Eighty older adults and forty caregivers will comprise the main sample and be followed over a period of one year. Data analysis will utilize descriptive and inferential statistics including Anova, Manova, Logit and Probit procedures.